This invention concerns valves for use in industrial, office and domestic pipe installations. More particularly, this invention concerns valve control elements and valves. Thus the invention relates to, for example, sink taps, radiator valves, water works valves, chemical applications valves, food industry (hygienic) valves, drain valves, plug cocks and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide a valve in which there are a minimal number of parts, and in which machining operations on the parts during manufacture of the valve are reduced, as compared to the machining operations currently required during valve manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a valve control element including a wholly supported elastomeric material seating member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a glandless valve incorporating a control element of the kind above referred to.